


these walls

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: XTXFEST(s) [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet, Top Choi Soobin, Twitter, also soobin makes him look at himself while they fuck, dom soobin, mention of maknae line, no i'll cry soobin calls yeonjun baby so much, non-canon RPF, practicing facial expressions in the mirror, soobin says baby a lot, sub yeonjun, they're boyfriends, very fluffy actually, yeonjun admires himself while he masturbates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: my third and final piece for xtxfest, me thinks----------------Soobin got him an early gift. One day Yeonjun had slipped and crashed into his old mirror, which split into a million pieces. The kind leader had bought his boyfriend a new mirror, large and wide and able to give Yeonjun a perfect view of his entire body.“Just the way you like it.” Soobin winked.----------just read the tags. you know what's up. it's cute, it's hot, it's food!!!!!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: XTXFEST(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115372
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	these walls

**Author's Note:**

> got this one done in less than half a day. whew efficiency!! minimal editing this time so excuse any mistakes.

The morning of his birthday, Yeonjun woke up alone in his bedroom. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, relishing the space and privacy that came with having his own room in their dorm, as opposed to the other members who shared. He didn’t even have to put in earbuds when he watched porn because the walls were thick enough. Just hyung things.

Rolling sluggishly over to the window side of his bed, he reached up an arm to brush aside the curtains, peeking outside and squinting at the state of the sky. Dark. Like 5 a.m. dark on a September morning. That can’t be right can it? Yeonjun took his phone from his nightstand and groaned to see that it was indeed only 5 in the morning. With a few hours to kill, he slid out of bed like a slug with arms, his bare knees helping him waddle closer to his bed and reach an arm under to pull out his dildo drawer, taking his favorite from it, a thick, hot pink cock along with a packet of lube.

Soobin got him an early gift. One day Yeonjun had slipped and crashed into his old mirror, which split into a million pieces. The kind leader had bought his boyfriend a new mirror, large and wide and able to give Yeonjun a perfect view of his entire body. 

_“Just the way you like it.” Soobin winked._

Yes, it was a perfect mirror, good for many things like helping Yeonjun scope out his outfit for the day, or for fucking himself with a good view. Without much fanfare, Yeonjun cleaned up the floor in front of the mirror, smacking the silicone cock on the ground with its suction head secured tightly before dripping lube onto it, barely bothering to stretch himself out or even shed his underwear the full way before he lowered onto it, facing the big, helpful mirror. 

He stretched out to grab his phone, scrolling through Twitter and smiling at the early birthday wishes that were already appearing on his timeline. His fans were so sweet. He switched to his private account and pulled up one of his favorite threads by his fan, a moawajjuni with the handle @moanaudios. Yes, the hard stans coded themselves “moans” and thirsted after his group members in a sort of echo room-like fashion, often keymashing and crying together over Taehyun’s abs or one of Soobin’s MC selcas. Well, lovely moanaudios had compiled various audio clips of Yeonjun himself moaning, panting, and making other noises that fuel their Junnie obsession. 

Though most of them were taken out of context, Yeonjun didn’t mind. He put on the clip and stroked himself with one hand, opening his legs wide so he could see himself in the mirror and the way his pink pucker swallowed around the toy greedily, the slick lube wetting his hole as the dildo opened him up inside, rubbing against his sensitive flesh. With his own moans playing, Yeonjun made eye contact with himself in the mirror, enjoying his bitten-red lips and sultry stare, the color that dusted across his cheeks as he grew slightly embarrassed, running one hand up his abs and teasing the hem of his dark gray tank top that he used as sleepwear, pulling them above his pecs. 

Playfully, Yeonjun took off the tank top and tossed it onto his bed, now in his full naked glory before himself. No wonder the timeline would never shut up about his “boobs,” they looked great even when clothed. Yeonjun was proud of his chest and he lifted both hands to rub and squeeze at the flesh, index fingers playing with the nubs of his rosy nipples, steadying himself carefully with his thighs still squatted over the dildo. Shifting positions, he settled onto his knees and bounced up and down, leering at the mirror and enjoying the view. He lolled his tongue out and smiled at the mirror with dreamy and hazy eyes, practicing his fucked-out expression for his own pleasure and Soobin’s in the future. After all, Yeonjun was the master of expressions both on and off stage. 

Getting into it now, Yeonjun pulled off of the toy with a _plop_ , coming closer to the mirror with his naked form in view, rubbing his cock against the image of it in the mirror, pretending he was frotting against himself as though the mirror could actually feel it, breathing heavily against the mirror and kissing himself tenderly through the cold glass. God damn he was beautiful. God kept his twin confined in a mirror because the world couldn’t handle how hot he was. Yeonjun giggled at the absurdity of his own thoughts.

“What are you giggling for this early in the morning, hyung?” Soobin’s raspy low voice rang through the wood of his door. Not a moment passed before Soobin opened the door wide. Yeonjun froze, still completely stark naked with no time to wipe the tongue marks or precum off of his brand new mirror, sitting on the bare floor with the hot pink dildo stuck to the ground, the crime scene ripe with evidence. Thankfully the Twitter audio ran out a while ago, but just as Yeonjun thought of it and dashed towards his device, Soobin deftly picked it up. That long-limbed bastard.

“‘Yeonjun moans compilation’... but the ‘o’ is censored as a 0… eh?” Soobin cocked his head in confusion for a moment. Yeonjun whined and tried to snatch his phone back but his boyfriend simply held it over his head, a grin spreading over his face.

“Boy, I didn’t think hyung took his ‘self-love’ _this_ seriously.” Soobin’s eyes were crinkling with amusement, his boyfriend still naked on the ground and pouting with tears of humiliation in his eyes, one hand pawing cutely at Soobin’s pant leg as the taller man pushed Yeonjun’s door closed behind him. He locked it with a click.

Soobin crouched down to meet Yeonjun at eye-level, smiling teasingly but gently. “And here I thought I could wish my lover a happy birthday early in the morning. But he seems to be having so much fun with himself already.”

“Did you have fun, baby?” Soobin lifted Yeonjun’s chin, looking deep into his eyes. “Fucking yourself?” He got closer and closer, gently lifting Yeonjun up by cradling the back of his knees, lowering the older man onto his bed and climbing on top of him slowly.

“I don’t blame ya.” He continued softly. “You’re just too damn pretty for this world.” The two made out passionately, feeling each others’ hot breath as Soobin ran a hand down his boyfriend’s sensitive stomach, gently teasing at the reddened head of his erection before jerking him slowly, helping Yeonjun finish what he started. Soobin was fond of kissing love bites into Yeonjun’s pale collar, making the older man give just a bit of effort to hide the violet and rouge blooms. Yeonjun hooked a leg over Soobin’s waist, hugging the man’s back closer to him as he keened, wanting more stimulation.

“You sure baby?” Soobin murmured over Yeonjun’s ear, making the bottom shiver with want.

“Yes.” Yeonjun gasped. Soobin pulled down his gray sweats, letting his cock pop out of his briefs, the large length already hard and glistening. Since he was a bit larger than the toy, Soobin helped Yeonjun stretch himself out with impatience, scissoring the tender muscle two knuckles deep. He pulled out and stroked himself twice, admiring Yeonjun’s beauty spread out before him before thrusting in in one go, rocketing Yeonjun’s entire body up his bed and messing up his sheets.

“Q-quiet, the others might hear.” Yeonjun gasped out between sobs, clutching the fabric of Soobin’s white t-shirt between his fingers to steady himself as the larger man _pounded_ into him, holding onto Yeonjun’s shaking shoulders for purchase, flexing his powerful thighs with each thrust. 

Soobin leaned over the older man and slapped a huge palm on Yeonjun’s wall with a smack. “The walls are thick enough.” He grinned wolfishly. Their groans and sighs mixing together, the lovers reached climax together, Soobin releasing inside Yeonjun and Yeonjun spraying over his abdomen.

“Happy birthday sweetheart~” He singsonged, pecking Yeonjun on the tip of his nose before pulling out, dutifully scooping out his cum from Yeonjun’s fucked-out hole and wiping his fingers on one of Yeonjun’s shirts that would soon be dumped in the laundry basket, the older man opening his legs wider and watching the sight, catching his breath and running a hand through Soobin’s messy hair. The two grew cute and domestic, cuddling in Yeonjun’s bed together and exchanging slow kisses (Soobin slipped his clothes back on him and pulled the blankets over them when they were done, telling him to not catch a cold) as his room slowly brightened with sunlight. 

They fucked again after breakfast, because apparently Soobin was particularly horny that day. Yeonjun wouldn’t complain if Soobin didn’t insist on doing it in the practice room, facing the full body floor-length mirrors so Yeonjun could see himself.

“The dongsaengs are out getting your gifts, don’t worry.” Soobin muttered at Yeonjun’s bewildered whine of protest, gripping his hips and fucking into him, both of them still fully clothed. Soobin had messed up Yeonjun’s pink hair, taking his beanie off and letting it fall to the ground carelessly as he gripped the strands, applying gentle pressure to keep Yeonjun’s head up.

“How does it feel?” He punctuated it with a hard thrust.

“It feels good.” Yeonjun moaned.

“You’re so beautiful. Even fully clothed. Look at your eyes.” Yeonjun did. Tears pricked at the edges of them, he had slight dark circles from waking early. Still, they had the foxy upturned vibes that MOA loved to fawn over.

When Soobin released him, Yeonjun almost toppled over. 

“Whoa there.” Supporting Yeonjun with his large arms, Soobin planted a kiss on the top of his head and steadied the older man.

“Shit man, how am I going to be able to do my Essence of Dancing birthday live now?” His butt was sore. 

“Sorry.” Soobin apologized, smiling, his warm brown eyes searching carefully to make sure Yeonjun wasn’t actually angry. “I’ll be on my way~” 

When Soobin returned 30 minutes later with the Hanlimz, steadying the chocolate birthday cake on its box and singing “Happy Birthday” as though he wasn’t fucking the brains out of Yeonjun earlier in their shared public dance practice room, the freshly 22 year old man thanked the dimmed lighting for shrouding his fed-up expression from the MOAs watching his broadcast. Glaring at Soobin across the candle glow, Yeonjun blew out the small flames.

“Happy birthday hyung~” His four younger brothers chorused in unison. Though they were brats, Yeonjun fondly embraced them all, accepting their gifts and well-wishes graciously. When he finished his live, Yeonjun waved goodbye to the lovely fans that wished him happy birthday, grinning widely. 

“Hyung.” Soobin darted his head back into the room.

“What.” Yeonjun said flatly.

“I actually have a more official gift for you, come to my room tonight.” Soobin stuck out his tongue, poked his cheek, and winked all at once.

“You!” Yeonjun huffed.

It ended up being a new pair of over-the-ear Bluetooth headphones.

“I know you have Airpods already but… hyung. Your walls are not as thick as you think.” Soobin said sheepishly. Yeonjun clapped a hand to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> continuing my mission of filling up the yeonbin tag with smuts.
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment and pop over to my twitter @DanielChoiYJ for behind the scenes, WIPs, and randomass updates.
> 
> love you, please be well <3


End file.
